Book of Varaine:Part 7
by Aardom 723
Summary: The Enemy finally apears. I really like this part


  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part VII  
  
author's note: I should have said this awhile ago, but I don't own Firaxis Games and therefore don't own Sid Meier's Alpha Centari, where I'm getting most of my Quotes from.  
  
  
--In one Dimention, I find Existance. In two, I find Life. But in three, I find Freedom--  
-Foreman Domai  
Sid Meier's Alien Crossfire  
  
  
Chapter 13  
(Cassie)  
  
  
I ran down an alley. No, I lept down an alley. I was still surprised at the abilities of my wolf morph. Ellimist enhanced, or I suspected he did, my wolf morph enourmously. It now stood on two legs, like a werewolf or something. It's front paws now formed arms, with eagle like claws as hands. It's legs were springloaded or something, in that I practically jumped when ever I ran. I turned a corner and was greeted by another beam of energy, and another explosion. I was sent flying over it, but I tried to find the force that had landed me safely earlier. I closed my eyes and felt my body turn over in mid air. I landed like a feather. Then my ears twitched, and my newly powered up reflexes shot me away from another beam from my unkown assailent. I powered down the alley, and then rammed into a gorrila. A BIG gorrila.  
  
Chapter 14  
(Marco)  
  
I had muscles that would have had any other gorilla run for cover. Muscles that would lift a three ton block of steel with one hand. Muscles that could reduce that same block to about the size of a beer can. I was buff. And If that wasn't enough, my fists seemed to be lined with steel. At that point I decided that I finally liked Ellimist.  
  
I was romping through the building that that creep had sent me through. It was a big building, and I had been sent through the top window of it, so I had a long walk. Too long. About half-way down I made a decision.  
  
Screw it, I said to no one. I then pulled my anvil sized fist back and ramed it through the side of the building. The entire wall crumbled. I was about 2 stories up, and I just dropped. Straight down and I landed with a satisfying THUD. The pavement had cracked, but I was unscathed. I walked through through the alley that was formed by the building I had just fallen out of, plus another one were the same blasts that had sent me into the latter building seemed to come from. At that instant, another shot came from the roof, almost hitting me, and putting a respectable hole in the other building. I sped up, although my bulk was a bit difficult to move. I was paying so much attention to the building that was attacking, I didn't notice the wolf that was rushing at my body.  
  
Chapter 15  
(Tobias)  
  
Up and over. The tiger just jumped right over a 15 story building. And I had a feeling I   
knew who the tiger was. He landed on his bent back legs, which released a noticeable spring noise. The tiger looked up, and stared at Rachel and I. Expecially my extra Tail blade. His ears then twitched, and Jake leaped out of the way. We followed him and dodged the next blast from our enemy, whom we still couldn't see.  
  
Ahhhhhhh! I heard someone scream. My stalk eyes swivled and I saw a wolf standing on two legs and an enourmous gorilla being thrown by an explosion.   
  
Come out were we can see you, you coward! Rachel yelled, trying to contact the person attacking us. Jake helped the werewolf, presumably Cassie, and the Gorilla, probably Marco, over. They had been grazed by the beam.   
  
You two okay? I asked. They nooded, and comensed staring at my tail blades, and Jake's new body. They were then knocked out of their "Trance" by yet another explosion. Then he appeared. On top of the building. With my enhanced vision, I could see his form. He was a Mangathean, which then made me look around for our guides. I saw them, cowering in a corner.  
  
Stay there, I said sternly. They nodded feebily. I then turned my attention to our enemy. He stood on the building, his blue robe flapping in the light breeze. Then I saw something really frightning. All of a sudden, his body burst into flame. Blue flame. He became a pillar of flame, yet I could still see his body within the fire. Then, he spread his arms out, and accually floated of the building. Ande finnaly, he spoke, reflecting all the Evil we sensed in that message the continuum gave us.  
  
Until now, I have been but toying with you. But now, he raised his hands and put them togather,you shall DIE!  
  
With that, he released a beam off red energy from his flaming body. The beam of death paralyzed us just by looking at it. And then I knew: we had failed.  



End file.
